


Always Sleepless

by WerewolfPrince



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Poetry, if you can call this poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewolfPrince/pseuds/WerewolfPrince
Summary: A badly written poem about the past





	Always Sleepless

**Author's Note:**

> Old school assignment I thought I'd just dump here.

I woke up at the age of nine  
Emerged from a shallow pool  
No memories, no name  
The scientist calls me Kanda Yuu  
There’s this boy- girl- person that found me  
They’re annoying but…  
Alma is my only friend

I keep seeing a ghost  
She looks sad, always weeping  
Somehow, I’m the only one who can see her  
And then the memories come back  
Slowly, painfully

And then there’s the pain from Innocence  
Each time I die  
87… 52… 23… 0…  
I hate the feeling of coming back to life  
I hate Innocence  
I hate-

I lied  
I don’t want to die  
I don’t want to remember  
but I don’t want to forget either  
I want to fight with Alma  
I want to see Twi’s baby  
I want to keep eating Zhu’s homemade soba  
I want to say “I love you” again to that ghost

I woke up  
Blood thick in the air  
I remember  
Alma tried to save me  
Because he started to remember too  
He went on a rampage  
Twi is dead  
Edgar is dead  
Everyone is dead  
Except for this blind man  
I had to save him

I found Alma covered in blood  
He killed them, the scientist  
To protect us  
But he wants us to die peacefully  
Together  
I don’t want to die  
Not yet  
So I have to remember  
I can never forget  
That I killed my best friend  
To live another day  
For the both of us


End file.
